A new Sense of purpose
by wautingtocomehome
Summary: Harry realises he has to take a more active role in his life after years of being told what to do. This follows him through his journey and the relationships he develops.


Harry potter fan fiction for Aoife

Harry began that day like any other with a morning run he had to leave early so the Dursleys would not start becoming suspicious of his movements. As he wiped the sweat off his brow he resented this break between years when could not practice his magical defences but he refused to become idol instead training his body to perfection and studying as much theory as he could with Hermione's help by owl. His room had become a temple to his new found sense of purpose transferring the forgotten bedroom into a /make-shift gym using anything he could. A pile of notes covered his desk containing numerous new defensive spells just waiting to be put into practice once the school year started and the trace was lifted from him.

Only 3 more days, only 3 more days he kept repeating to himself to help him get through the gruelling runs he enforced on himself. He had become determined not to sit on the sidelines anymore, ever since he had heard the prophesy at the end of his fifth year which confirmed something he'd known but hadn't wanted to acknowledge since Voldemort returned it was up to him to stop him. This had been one of the most frustrating summers of Harry's life which considering who he lived with was saying something. He longed to be taken to the burrow where he could discuss his plans properly with Ron but he had been told that Dumbledore had decided that it was better to keep the three of them separate and that harry would be safer under the protection of his mothers' love than anything the ministry could offer. Harry disagreed but one again he was helpless to leave and being told to stay put for 2 months with the Dursley's had made him feel bitter and frustrated towards Dumbledore. As Harry snuck back in to the house to continue his training, after locking the door behind him he sank back in his bed looking forward to his return to Hogwarts.

On the day of his return to Hogwarts an entire team of aurors arrived at the front door led by Kingsley Shacklebolt who emitted such a sense of control that even Vernon did not dare fuck with him. You have 5 minutes he told harry in his deep commanding voice. If harry didn't know better he thought he could see his aunt Petuna getting flushed by the authoritative presence of this commanding black man, he tried not to think too deeply about it though. Not wanting to stay any longer than he had too Harry quickly brought down his trunk and without so much as a second look left his only relations behind as he left with the squad of aurors to begin his training for his inevitable encounter with Voldemort.

As he worked his way through the Hogwarts express looking for his friends he noticed he was getting some unusual looks from girls. He had gotten used to people staring at him and pointing but this was different they were looking at him up and down and started rapid huddled conversations after he passed which were punctuated by short shrieks for laughter and squeals. He even thought Ernie McMillan was giving him odd looks.

He found Ron and Hermione in a carriage by themselves and let himself in. They looked up and had a double take. 'Blimey mate have a busy summer?' Ron said looking him up and down. Hermione was bright red and couldn't look him straight in the eyes 'you look em... good harry' she said. 'What's up why is everyone acting weird towards me they know I was right about Voldemort all along after what happened at the ministry?' 'It's nothing to do with that harry' said Hermione her face going a brighter crimson than he'd ever seen 'it's just well... oh harry you're so buff everyone thinks you're really hot'

'Well I have been training' he said sheepishly no one had ever thought he was hot before he didn't know how to deal with it. To say it was an awkward train ride would be a bit of an understatement with Ron constantly trying to eye him up out of the corner of his eye and flex his own muscles. During the awkward pauses Harry practiced some of the simpler spells that Hermione had sent him; this was going to be a busy year for Harry.

A week back in Hogwarts and harry had settles on something of a routine he would continue his workouts with morning runs every day and gym work when he could. He attended his important classes like defence against the dark arts, potions, charms and transfiguration but was making excuses for some of his other and had not been to a divination class yet. Instead he found an empty classroom where he could practice his spells in peace he usually went alone but occasionally asked Ron or Hermione to help him when some help was needed. Harry was still unsettled by all the extra stares he was getting from the female students with girls often bumping into him by 'accident' feeling his arm as they passed. This started to increase his ego as he acknowledged the fact that people found him attractive but was still too shy to engage in anything more than casual flirting with some classmates.

It was when he was training alone one night that this changed. Harry was practicing an offensive spell which shot a blast of hot air at the target knocking them over and making it hard to breathe. Harry had mastered casting the spell but was looking to control how wide the blast could be plus how hot he could make the air. Naturally enough the room was heating up somewhat, harry gave a quick look around even though he knew no-one was there and took off his t-shirt. Harry caught a glimpse of himself in the window and could finally see what people had been saying he had developed almost the perfect body during his months in Privet drive. His naturally lean figure had been bulked up considerably without becoming disproportionate and he could see the cut six pack he had developed with a sheen of sweat making him look even more defined. Harry heard a noise behind him and spun round self-consciously he saw the door to the class room swing shut and he sprinted towards it throwing his shirt on as he did hoping that it wasn't Malfoy or some other Slytherin the slagging would be endless. He ran to the door clumsily throwing on his shirt as he went, he was clearly much faster than whoever he was chasing as they had barely turned to run as he caught hold of their robe.

Hannah? Harry exclaimed what the hell are you doing here?

I was just... I'm sorry I didn't mean too... please don't be mad she stammered.

Harry could tell from the look in her eyes that she was afraid of him and tried to tone it down a notch. Sorry I don't mean to scare you I just wasn't expecting anyone to come in or find me here. I've been trying to keep my training quiet.

I was just passing back from the library and heard some noises so I thought I'd investigate.

Oh ok harry said then he thought for a minute he'd chosen this classroom because it was secluded, this isn't on the way from the library to the Gryffindor common room 'really he said it's a bit out of your way for the library isn't it' In the dim candlelight of the room he saw her cheeks blush bright red and he know there was something more going on. He tried a different approach and asked in a more smooth voice 'it's ok just tell me what's really going on we're both Gryffindor we should be able to trust each other. Without even realising he noticed he was stroking her arm soothingly as he spoke and she seemed to be responding.

Well I just was wondering where you went from the common room every night so I thought I'd follow you please don't be mad she pleaded at him with her big brown eyes.

So you want to know what I've been doing he said and after a moments though let me show you come in. He beckoned her into the empty classroom which was still uncomfortably warm and explained the spell he was practicing. She seemed very impressed by it 'that's some pretty advanced magic you're doing harry what year is that from' oh it's not something they teach you in Hogwarts I have to expand my knowledge beyond here. If I'm honest I think I'm done with this school I'm only here because it has excellent training opportunities and I can do magic here. 'That's strange he said I've never told anyone that before, I hope I can trust you'

'Of course you can harry anything that happens in the room will stay between us, anything at all...' She was looking at harry in a way he'd never seen before without knowing what he was doing he acted on impulse and reached down to her and kissed her gently on the lips. She responded with a soft moan that escaped her lips. Acting more on instinct than anything else harry cast a spell closing the door and turned back to Hannah who had slipped off her robe in the heat there was a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead that harry gently brushed away with a light touch. There was defiantly chemistry between them that harry had no idea existed until today.

He moved closer to her and reached out his arms bringing her close to him until they were face to face and without another moment's hesitation they succumbed to their desires. They kissed with a passion harry had never experienced before and soon were roaming all over each other's bodies with their hands exploring and feeling a they gradually began peeling off their clothes. Harry discovered to his delight that there was a tight firm body beneath the Hogwarts uniform. He grabbed her small waist and reached all over her feeling her small but pert breasts over her bra. He only realised now that they were both in their underwear together in this stifling room. He looked in her eyes again and knew this was exactly what he wanted his training could wait he'd had enough of being the good boy and decided to have some fun for once.

In one fluid motion Harry undid her bra and threw it aside while picking her up and laying her down on the pile of cushions he used for training. He felt her soft body underneath his as he lay down on top of her. The sweat of their bodies made them slide over each other easily as he feft her breast in one hand while grabbing her ass cheek with the other. 'Take me harry take me I'm all yours she whispered in his ear' this awoke a passion in harry he never knew was there as he grabbed her even harder sucking on her breast as he felt her wet pussy through her panties. He grabbed her crotch hard and heard her gasp in pleasure.

'oh please Harry I can't take it any more please do me now' taking this as his cue harry literally ripped her panties open at the crotch and shoved two fingers inside her lubbed hole. She bit down hard on Harry's shoulder to stop from screaming. She could feel his hardness through his underwear poking her where she desperately wanted it. Harry was not done teasing her yet though, he relished his new found sexual power and was determined to use it as much as he could. He ran the tips of his free hand all over her body creating electric tingles through her as he teased her most sensitive areas running over her nipples and around her lip while all the time playing with her pussy which was becoming wetter by the second. He teaser her clit between his fingers and got an immediate reaction she moaned and her entire body shook harry thought he had blown his chance and she wouldn't be interested in him anymore, but when she raised her head again the look of lust took him by surprise. Fuck me harry I need you in me now.

What could harry say he pulled off his underwear and lined himself up Hannah's pussy? One moment he said and fumbled for his wand he pointed at his crotch and murmured protego. He looked at her sheepishly 'better safe than sorry' then continued to ravage her not wanting the mood to weaken. He waited for just one moment looking into her eyes before he plunged himself into her all the way. They both gasped in unison the pleasure took them both by surprise harry had never had sex before and had never imagined it would happen like this but the feeling of her tight wet pussy surrounding his cock was amazing he slowly developed a rhythm sliding in and out of her. Her moans let him know that he was doing it right. He gained confidence in himself and began to increase his speed pounding into her with surprising strength he forgot he had. As his passion increased he became more adventurous and picked her up in his strong arms while staying inside her. While standing up he started fucking her hard, it allowed him to go deeper than ever and he was sure he was hitting the right spot for her, he had no idea how well Hannah would respond though within 30 seconds she was screaming so loud the slytherns in their dungeons must have heard. He could feel her pussy clenching down on him and he could no longer control himself and let out a long moan as he came deep inside her it was his first time Cumming with a girl and he couldn't believe it had taken him this long. While the sex might not have lasted more than 5 minutes it was the most intense and pleasurable 5 minutes of his life. Hannah didn't seem to mind either as she lay down with a grin letting herself go limp. They lay down together naked on the pile of cushions and clothes covering themselves up with a cloak as a blanket and slept till morning. When they awoke harry was unsure what to say he really enjoyed their time together but he knew he didn't love her.

'em Hannah he started awkwardly what do you want to do about us or

Shhhh she said I told you what happens in this room stays in this room I never expected to claim the chosen one for myself I just wanted you for one night which is what I got if the mood strike we could do it again but I won't be waiting for you. So with that she kissed him on the lips and put on her clothes them walked out the door. Harry couldn't help notice that she left her torn panties behind he put them in his pocket as a souvenir, then headed to class.

To be continued...


End file.
